Querida Señora Richards
by Fanisha
Summary: Esta historia es una serie de cartas dirigidas hacia la señora Richards y enviadas por Violeta, la amante de su esposo. En ellas, cuenta la historia de como lo conoció, como fue que se dieron las cosas y que es lo que tiene planeado para el futuro. ¿Qué es lo que busca? Diversion, simple diversión.
1. El pasado de una pobre colegiala confund

El pasado de una pobre colegiala confundida.

Querida señora Richards:

Sé que a usted esto quizá no le importe, aunque claro, para conocer mejor cada historia siempre debemos conocerla desde el inicio. Yo soy ahora la persona de la que quizá usted quiera aprender más en estos momentos y estoy dispuesta a contarle hasta el detalle más oscuro de mi realidad. La vida no siempre resulta como uno la planea. Nuestros padres siempre esperan vernos triunfar y normalmente, cuando eres una chica, desean que encuentres al hombre ideal con el cual puedas formar una familia y ser feliz por siempre, tal como los cuentos que nos relatan por las noches antes de ir a dormir. Es una pena que los planes a largo plazo, por lo general, suelen tener cambios en los caminos que uno debe seguir para llegar a la meta.

Siempre fui conocida como la hija prometida, la ideal, el ejemplo a seguir por los demás y jamás me quejé a pesar de la enorme presión que esto ponía sobre mis hombros. Me esforcé en forma sobrehumana para siempre sobresalir en mis notas, en ser la chica más popular de la escuela y en entrar a la misma universidad en la que mis padres se conocieron.

-No sé cómo lo haces Vi, yo me hubiera vuelto loca, es como si fuera natural en ti ser buena en todo.

-Vamos Laura, haces que me sonroje.

-Es que es la verdad, eres novia del chico más popular del colegio, tienes las mejores notas y todas las chicas quieren ser como tú.

-Cambiemos el tema, cuando hablas así me haces sentir como que me odias.

Y así era. Todas las chicas del colegio me odiaban pero, a la vez, morían por ser mis amigas, me hablaban como si fuera de la realeza y yo decidí aprovechar esa hipocresía que derrochaban con cada palabra con la que intentaban endulzar mi oído para conseguir lo que querían, como si la popularidad fuese a darte todo en la vida. Me aburría infinitamente de vivir así, pero claro, debía mostrar todo lo contrario, supongo que por eso amaba las artes dramáticas, llevaba actuando toda mi vida. Incluso mi novio, Caleb, me aburría más que mirar la pintura fresca de una pared en su proceso de secado.

-Vamos nena, todo mundo lo hace, ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

Argh, que palabras tan molestas. Era un chico en definición guapo, para las chicas del colegio era como si una estatua griega hubiese tomado forma humana y hubiese decidido honrarnos con su presencia. Tenía cabello rubio, a la altura de las cejas, lacio y siempre bien acomodado, como si estuviera programado para verse bien todo el tiempo. Sus ojos color miel eran cautivantes, según la opinión popular, aunque para mi gusto, sus pestañas eran demasiado largas. Sus labios delgados siempre sabían cómo sonreírle a una chica pero cuando hablaban sobre besar, la historia era totalmente diferente. Era como si buscara saciar una sed incontrolable, sus labios no tenían ritmo alguno y su lengua siempre entraba en un frenesí desagradable.

-Cariño, no digas eso, me haces sentir mal.-_No, no lo hacía_.

-Es que, tenemos 3 años saliendo y jamás hemos dado el siguiente paso, ya casi vamos a la universidad y no lo sé, quiero ser alguien especial en tu vida.

-Ya lo eres.-_No, no lo era._

-Si pero, uno siempre recuerda a la persona con quien fue su primera vez y tú eres mi primer y único amor, el amor de mi vida, no puedo imaginarme haciéndolo con alguien más.

Ah, los hombres y sus teorías sobre conquista. No, me equivoco, los niños y sus intentos de hablar como los adultos de esas películas románticas que vuelve locas y hormonales a las adolescentes. Tenía que pensar algo y pronto, antes de que me irritara tanto que tuviera que responderle de una manera que me haría arrepentirme el resto de mi vida. Coloqué mis manos sobre su nuca, mirando sus ojos fijamente y sonriendo como aquellas chicas a las que él pretendía impresionar.

-Amor, te amo, te lo digo y te lo demuestro todos los días. No es mi culpa que no quedáramos en la misma universidad, me pasé 4 meses enteros estudiando contigo hasta el amanecer para los exámenes de admisión y es una pena que en Western Campus no cuenten con más becas para futbolistas.-Acaricié su nuca y él se acercó más a mí, acorralándome finalmente contra la pared.-No quiero sentirme presionada para hacer esto, quiero hacerlo porque me nazca, porque sea una muestra real de amor entre los dos. Por favor, respeta mi decisión.

Lo miré a los ojos con súplica y tras un suspiro, asintió con la cabeza y me besó como si fuera la última vez que nos veríamos. Intenté mejorar el ritmo de aquel beso, como había intentado desde hace 3 años, pero eso lo motivó a poner sus manos en mi cintura y atraerme más a él. Puse mis manos en su pecho y me separé poco a poco de él.

-Ahora señor cariñoso.-odiaba llamarlo así.-Debemos irnos, sabes que las fiestas de Laura no comienzan si no aparecemos nosotros.

Y así era, la gente siempre esperaba a que la pareja estelar de Willbury High hiciera su aparición, si demorábamos más de una hora, la fiesta en cuestión comenzaba a morir y eso era algo que ningún anfitrión podía permitirse. Aquella era la última fiesta del año y, por lo tanto, la más importante para todos. Era la última oportunidad que muchos tenían de causar una impresión en los demás, de no pasar desapercibidos en el anuario y de crear los recuerdos más importantes de sus vidas. Llegamos tomados de la mano como si se tratara de una alfombra roja y en automático, los presentes comenzaron a saludarnos, pedirnos fotografías para sus redes sociales y preguntarnos si seguiríamos siendo amigos por siempre aún después de la graduación.

Entré a la cocina, donde solían ocurrir todas las reuniones importantes dentro de la misma fiesta, en busca de Laura y su sequito de hipócritas profesionales. Sonreí como si fuera parte del protocolo de la fiesta y las saludé a cada una como si verlas hubiese sido la mejor parte de mi día.

-Vi, te ves espectacular, ¡Ese vestido está de muerte! ¿Cómo consigues ropa que aún no está en los estantes?

-Pues, mi madre trabaja para Ralph Lauren, suelen darle este tipo de cosas para ver el impacto que tienen en nosotros antes de lanzarlos al mercado, mi madre estará muy contenta con este comentario Laura, muchas gracias.

-Dime Vi, sin ser entrometida claro, sabes que me parece de muy mal gusto, pero… ¿Caleb y tu seguirán juntos después de la graduación?

-No te preocupes Nina, no te entrometes, son mis amigas después de todo.-Si claro, hay que darles pasteles a los pobres.-Aún no lo hemos discutido pero, estudiaremos en lados opuestos, será muy difícil continuar así.

Pude notar una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios de todas, aunque claro, creían que yo jamás lo notaría. La noche continuó como todas las demás y después de un par de horas, había llegado la hora de volver a casa. Por fin, un pequeño descanso de aquel papel interminable que debía interpretar día a día. No podía esperar para llamar a Lizzy, la única amiga de verdad que jamás he conocido.

-Vi… son las dos de la mañana… ¿No podías esperar a mañana?

¿Ve la gran amiga que es Lizzy? Siempre ha respondido mi llamada, sin importar que tan dormida, ocupada o enojada esté, así es ella.

-Todo salió como siempre, predecible, del asco. No puedo creer que mañana seré libre de todo esto y que iremos al fin al otro lado del país.

La escuché bostezar con claridad, sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir, me hubiera encantado ser como ella o tener su vida.

-Sabes, Caleb volvió a pedirme que me acueste con él.

-Es obstinado, eso debes reconocérselo. ¿Piensas hacerlo?

-Ni loca, esto es algo mío y no permitiré que nadie me diga qué hacer con mi virginidad. Además, si lo hace como besa, el chico tiene mucho que aprender y no quiero ser su conejillo de indias.

-Vi, ¿No crees que realmente quiere hacerlo contigo porque te ama? Caleb no es un mal chico y ha sido tu novio desde que tenemos memoria.

-Oficialmente solo hemos salido 3 años y estoy segura de que quiere hacerlo porque todo el equipo ya lo hizo. A veces siento que no me ama, solo está conmigo porque es lo que todo el mundo espera de nosotros.

-Claro, como Barbie y Ken.

-Y Barbie se separó finalmente de él.

-Aunque tuvieron que volver a juntarlos porque las muñecas ya no se vendían tan bien como antes.

Después de 2 horas enteras de conversación, ambas nos quedamos dormidas al teléfono. Esa noche estuvo llena de sueños que a la fecha creo que eran una advertencia sobre lo que venía a mi vida. Peligro, emoción, quebrar las reglas y vivir al extremo. Aún recuerdo que desperté sintiendo la adrenalina en la sangre y esa punzada en los labios que me animaba a seguir por el camino que menos conocía. Tomé un baño, arreglé mi cabello como lo hacía en ocasiones especiales y coloqué solo un poco de maquillaje sobre mi rostro. Siempre he amado la forma en la que mi cabello negro ayuda a resaltar el azul de mis ojos, creo que eso es lo que las personas siempre notan en mí, y el maquillaje siempre me ayudó a jamás pasar desapercibida.

Mis padres eran los más orgullosos de todo el auditorio, podía notarlo en sus rostros, esa sonrisa triunfadora que los distinguía por sobre todos los demás. Se notaba la envidia en el aire, incluso después de ser nombrada la más sobresaliente en la generación, y eso hacía que la sonrisa de mis padres se ensanchara un poco más. Tomaron fotografías, recibieron elogios y felicitaciones e incluso hablaron con la directora, todo esto mientras yo debía entablar una conversación paralela con los padres de Caleb.

En un día normal, me habría sentido ansiosa por salir de ahí, por llegar a casa o escapar con Lizzy por ahí para poder tomar un respiro y volver a ser yo misma. Pero la libertad estaba tan cerca que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier sacrificio por ella. Lizzy había ido en una escuela para chicas durante toda su vida y por más que le supliqué a mis padres, jamás pudimos ser compañeras de clases. Tuvimos que conformarnos con ser vecinas y que nuestras madres fueran las mejores amigas de la historia, según decían ellas, para poder pasar tiempo juntas. Aun así, había obtenido permiso de ir a mi fiesta de graduación y aquello era solo el inicio de esta libertad que deseaba desde que había descubierto que podía pensar por mí misma.

Había elegido un vestido rojo, corte sirena y strapless, con un escote en la pierna que llegaba quince centímetros arriba de la rodilla. Mi cuello lo adorné con un hermoso collar de diamantes que mi padre me había obsequiado como uno de mis regalos de graduación, junto con unos hermosos aretes largos que formaban parte de aquel juego de joyería, que además estaba montado en oro blanco para acentuar el brillo de las lujosas gemas que se encargaban de demostrar el orgullo que sentía mi padre. Decidí peinar mi cabello en un moño estilo donut, para asegurarme que los diamantes no perdieran su brillo y mi rostro resaltara por sobre todos los demás. Era mi última oportunidad de demostrarle a todos quien era yo y que jamás olvidaran que por más que decidieron adularme con falsedad y engañarme nunca pudieron llegar a mí nivel.

Sé que suena pretencioso, narcisista y un poco pedante, pero usted y yo sabemos que mis palabras son verdad y que de haber estado usted en mi lugar, hubiese hecho lo mismo. Coloqué delineador líquido negro, dibujando una fina línea sobre mi párpado y lo acompañe con un hermoso lápiz labial rojo que resaltaba con el manicure francés que me había hecho al inicio del día. Todo estaba en su lugar y yo estaba más que lista para vivir la única noche que había planeado por mi cuenta.

Al bajar por las escaleras, pude ver que Lizzy me esperaba sentada en la sala. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rosa pálido que la hacía ver más joven de lo que era. Su rubio cabello rizado bajaba por su espalda como una hermosa cascada dorada y solo lo había adornado con una sencilla flor del mismo color que su vestido. Parecía que había saltado directamente de un cuento de Disney, que diferentes éramos. Mi madre se emocionó al vernos juntas y pronto se puso a tomar fotografías a diestra y siniestra y en todas las poses que pudo imaginar, lo único que pudo salvarnos fue el sonido del timbre que anunciaba la llegada de nuestras parejas para el baile.

Ahí estaba Caleb, usando un hermoso traje negro Armani y una corbata roja del mismo color que mi vestido. Cliché. Junto a él estaba Max, el adorable novio de Lizzy. Durante años, creíamos que él estaba enamorado de mí, siempre buscaba excusas para hablar conmigo, me miraba innecesariamente y me llamaba por teléfono casi todos los días. El día que me decidí a rechazarlo porque Lizzy estaba loca por él me encontré con la sorpresa de que solo lo hacía porque quería acercarse a ella, no a mí, y sabía que yo era la forma más efectiva de hacerlo. Llevaban saliendo 5 años, aunque como Caleb y yo, se conocían probablemente desde que empezaron a caminar. Usaba un traje gris con una corbata del mismo color que ayudaba a resaltar aún más el vestido de Lizzy, eso era original, no como la estrategia de revista que nos habían obligado a utilizar a Caleb y a mí. Después de un centenar de fotografías más, logramos salir de ahí, atrasados como era nuestra costumbre.

El gimnasio de la escuela se veía hermoso, el tema de este año eran "sueños en cristal" por lo que todo había sido decorado como si viviéramos dentro de la zapatilla de la Cenicienta. Brillo por todos lados, glamour y un montón de adolescentes haciendo lo posible por destacar sobre el resto. Tomamos la tradicional foto del inicio y caminamos hacia la mesa que nos había sido asignada. Laura ya estaba sentada, esperándonos, con ese aire aburrido que siempre la rodeaba aunque ella no se diera cuenta. Usaba un vestido azul rey bastante común y lo había acompañado con accesorios tan grandes que parecía la parodia de uno de esos muñecos Troll que se habían puesto de moda en los 90's. Su cita era Zack, un chico sin cerebro que solo brillaba por el tamaño de sus músculos y lo bien que se veía en uniforme de football americano.

-¡Al fin llegan! ¡Todos hemos estado en espera del rey y la reina de este año! ¡Vi qué vestido! No podíamos esperar menos de ti.

Como siempre, ignoró a Lizzy, a lo que ella respondió con una cálida sonrisa y un saludo cordial, como si aquella grosería jamás hubiera ocurrido. Laura odiaba a Lizzy por distintas razones, las dos principales eran que era mi mejor amiga y que era la novia de Max, en pocas palabras, todo lo que Laura quería y jamás había podido obtener. Conversamos de cosas triviales como la universidad a la cual iríamos y cuales eran nuestros planes a partir de ahora. Gracias al universo, el DJ me salvó poniendo canciones que Caleb amaba y decidió que era hora de bailar. Pasando tres canciones, la música paró y la directora se paró frente al escenario para nombrar al rey y la reina de la generación. Qué sorpresa, Caleb y yo resultamos ser los elegidos. El gimnasio se llenó de aplausos y yo salté de emoción como si no lo esperara, besando a Caleb de forma fugaz y aceptando la corona con lágrimas en los ojos. Mi mejor actuación hasta el momento, creo que ahí fue donde aprendí como actuar frente a usted.

Tuvimos el baile tradicional, mientras todos los demás nos observaban y comentaban lo mágico que resultaba todo, en cierto punto tenían razón. Terminando el baile, Caleb me tomó de la mano y me llevó detrás de una enorme columna que había sido puesta a modo de decoración, asegurándose que nadie nos estuviera viendo. Me tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarme acercando su cuerpo peligrosamente al mío.

-Te ves tan hermosa… eres perfecta y no puedo creer que seas mía.-Decía entre besos.

-Solo tuya.-Respondí. Siempre odié que se refiriera a mí como su propiedad cuando no estaba remotamente cerca de poseerme.

-Salgamos de aquí, alquilé una habitación en el Moetz.

-Espera… ¿Qué dices?- Me separé de inmediato de él.

-Vamos Vi, es la noche de la graduación, es la última noche que pasaremos juntos, mañana tú te irás y no sé cuándo volveré a verte. Por favor, hagamos que esta noche sea tan mágica como siempre soñamos.

-Caleb, me prometiste que esperarías y que respetarías mi decisión, esto no hace más que presionarme y obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no quieres si jamás lo has hecho?

-Porque simplemente no quiero y ya, ahora déjame pasar, quiero irme de aquí.

-Espera, Violeta.

Puso su brazo frente a mí a modo de barricada intentando impedir mi paso. Un movimiento patético si me lo pregunta. Lo aparté de mi camino, fui hacia mi mesa y tomé mi bolso. Miré a Lizzy y ella comprendió la súplica de mi mirada, pidiéndole a Max que nos llevara a casa. No miré atrás, no me despedí de nadie y no me quedé a firmar ningún anuario, simplemente salí de ahí.

Al día siguiente, Lizzy y yo estábamos más que listas para dejarlo todo atrás y embarcarnos en nuestra nueva aventura. Guardamos tanto equipaje como pudimos en la nueva camioneta que mi padre me había dado como segunda parte del regalo de graduación y después de besos, lágrimas y abrazos, nos subimos al auto para no mirar atrás.

-No sé porque no podemos irnos mañana con Max, no entiendo tu apuro.

-Lizzy, quiero largarme de aquí, no soporto este papel un día más, ahora sube la radio y canta conmigo, esto apenas comienza.

El viaje me pareció más corto de lo que realmente había sido y cuando nos dimos cuenta, nos encontrábamos desempacando ya las maletas y acomodando todo en nuestro nuevo dormitorio en el edificio Delta. La universidad era más hermosa que en los folletos, los jardines brillaban con la luz del sol, los viejos edificios se veían como si hubiesen sido construidos el día anterior y nuestro dormitorio era como un pequeño apartamento. Después de terminar de desempacar la última caja, revisé mi teléfono celular. 25 mensajes de texto y 16 llamadas perdidas, todas de Caleb.

-Ya contéstale, el pobre me ha llamado ya 6 veces para preguntarme si lo odias y si han terminado.

-No tengo ganas de arruinar mi primer día, vamos, ayúdame a colocar mis libros en esta repisa.

Llegó la noche y, por supuesto, no estábamos listas para dormir, por lo que decidimos salir a conocer Blitz, el bar-karaoke al que iban todos los estudiantes o al menos eso nos habían dicho. Me puse un vestido negro de piel sintética, entallado y con escote en la espalda, acompañado por una chamarra de piel con estoperoles en los hombros y unas zapatillas de negras con estoperoles en el tacón.

-No entiendo porque siempre debes vestirte como si quisieras matar a alguien, ¿No podrías ser más sencilla?

-¿Estás loca? Quiero causar una impresión, es mi primera noche de libertad, aquí puedo ser quien yo quiera y no pienso desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Llegamos al bar y se veía mejor que como lo había imaginado. Luces de colores, espejos y asientos tipo lounge que le daban un toque moderno que jamás había visto. Nos acercamos a la barra y pedimos una ronda de Martini de manzana que juro por los dioses despertó todas mis papilas gustativas. Y ahí fue donde lo conocí a él. Chamarra de piel negra, camisa blanca percudida, jeans rotos en una rodilla, cabello castaño corto y peinado hacia arriba y los ojos azules más hermosos que he visto jamás. En cuanto me volteo a ver, me cautivó aún más, sus labios, delgados en el labio superior y carnosos en el labio inferior, escondían una sonrisa que no me iba a esperar en descubrir y por primera vez en mi vida, tenía un deseo inexplicable por besarlo ahí mismo y conocer lo que era un beso de verdad.

Para mi sorpresa, se acercó a nosotras, con una sonrisa cálida pero fría a la vez, y yo le sonreí de la manera más misteriosa que pude lograr. ¡Qué tonta me habré visto! Se sentó en el taburete que estaba libre a mi lado y me miró como si estudiara mis expresiones y mi persona.

-Hola, debes ser nueva aquí porque jamás te he visto.- Su voz no reflejaba nada, no sabía si quería coquetear o simplemente resolver una duda.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no me has visto?- Respondí como si no me interesara lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Quizá si te he visto pero no te recuerdo.- Se encogió en hombros.-Soy Demian, ¿Son alumnas de Western?

-Si así es, soy Vi y ella es Lizzy, llegamos hoy.-Sonreí.-Parece que tú no eres nuevo, ¿Te importaría mostrarnos el lugar?

Dudó por un momento, miró fijamente mi rostro y tras una sonrisa despreocupada se limitó a decir.-Lo siento, pero mi tiempo se acabó.

Puso dinero en la mesa, claramente más de lo que cuesta una cerveza y le indicó al bartender que él pagaría por nuestras bebidas, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se limitó a salir. Jamás había sentido algo así, una mezcla de deseo, rabia y curiosidad se habían apoderado de mí. Tenía que conocer a ese chico, tenía que saber quién era y sobre todo, tenía que verlo otra vez. Pasó el fin de semana y Max pasaba todo el tiempo en nuestro cuarto, abrazando a Lizzy y conversando con ambas, formábamos parte de una hermosa familia funcional donde yo era la hija rebelde que ningún padre merece. Caleb seguía llamando y yo seguía ignorándolo, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en el chico del bar, en su hermosa voz y en esos ojos que no mostraban ningún sentimiento.

El edificio de Literatura quedaba convenientemente cerca de mi dormitorio, por lo que tenía tiempo suficiente para buscar el aula que me correspondía. "Seminario de géneros y creación de la nóvela, Aula 9-B. 9:30 am". Me había demorado demasiado eligiendo lo que usaría y era una pena que Lizzy y yo no estudiáramos lo mismo, me habría sido muy práctico tenerla a ella para guiarme en mi primer día. 9:28 y aún no me encontraba cerca de mi destino cuando me topé de frente con un chico que claramente era mayor que yo. Caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta que encontramos mi destino y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, desaparecí tras la puerta. El profesor había llegado y pude ver que había escrito su nombre en la pizarra, aunque lo tapaba con su cuerpo ya que estaba escribiendo algo más.

Aproveché la oportunidad para pasar inadvertida y me colé en un asiento en la primera fila, las desventajas de haber perdido mis anteojos. Se giró, dejando su nombre al descubierto y por poco dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa.

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Demian Richards y seré su profesor este semestre.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y fue como si no me conociera, una más del montón, pero para mí, él era el único. Así fue como conocí la identidad de su esposo, mi nuevo profesor.


	2. Encuentros casuales, miradas mortales

Encuentros casuales, miradas mortales.

Querida señora Richards:

¡Bravo! ¡La felicito! Ha sabido jugar esta partida maravillosamente, para serle sincera, pensé que lo primero que haría sería mostrarle mi primera carta a Demian, perdón, al señor Richards, pero hasta ahora se ha comportado a la altura de una señora. No esperaba menos de usted, siempre he pensado que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, seríamos grandes amigas. Ahora que ha hecho su movida de sacrificio, me imagino que busca una compensación, por lo que pienso contarle un poco más sobre la manera en la que comenzó a perder a su marido.

Jamás había conocido a un hombre tan interesante, inteligente y bien parecido, aunque claro, eso lo debe saber usted mejor que yo, por algo lo eligió como su esposo. Todos mis profesores habían sido viejos, calvos y en promedio gordos, este era un cambio tan repentino que estoy segura que toda esa primera clase tuve cara de niña tonta. Cuando el aula comenzó a vaciarse, me levanté de mi lugar llena de determinación y me acerqué a mi ahora profesor.

-No hay deberes el día de hoy, no creo que necesite preguntarme algo señorita, a menos que no le haya quedado claro mi nombre o el nombre de la asignatura.

Ni siquiera se molestó en verme, lo único que hacía era borrar todo lo que había escrito en la pizarra, era como si mi presencia lo aburriera o lo incomodara. Me quedé helada por un momento, ni siquiera sabía la razón por la que me había quedado o por la que me había acercado a él. Baje la mirada y pude ver una pequeña araña que cruzaba frente a mí, incluso me sentía más pequeña que nuestra invisible compañera. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Su frialdad y sus palabras me hicieron sentir humillada a pesar de que estaba actuando como un profesor perfectamente normal. Estaba herida y no iba a permitir que esto se quedara así, quería respuestas y no iba a irme de ahí sin ellas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras profesor?-dije en un tono tan bajo y tímido que pensé que no me había escuchado.

-Porque jamás me lo preguntó, le pido que no me tutee, soy su profesor y usted es mi alumna, creo que debemos mantener esa línea de respeto.

Me sentí una tonta, como una fanática que cree que su artista favorito tiene ojos únicamente para ella. Volví a bajar la mirada, aferrándome a mi falda intentando buscar la fuerza que se había alejado de mi cuerpo. ¿Dónde había quedado la Violeta decidida que había dejado su casa para saborear la libertad?

-Por cierto…-dijo como un susurro mientras pasaba a mi lado, jamás me di cuenta cuando había terminado de recoger sus cosas.- ¿En dónde quedó la chica atrevida del vestido negro?

Y sin decir más, se fue. Debí quedarme ahí solo un par de minutos pero, para mí, fueron una eternidad. ¡Qué ilusa había sido! Me sentía como Superman sin su disfraz, como si alguien hubiese descubierto a Clark Kent y lo hubiese humillado frente a todos. Estaba claro que seguía siendo una pobre niña tonta y que ya no era la chica que obtenía lo que quería por el simple hecho de ser la más popular del colegio. Las cosas habían cambiado, estas eran las ligas mayores y si esperaba salirme con la mía, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Pasé el resto del día asistiendo a mis clases como si fuera una sombra, mentiría si le dijera que recuerdo algo sobre lo que vi ese día o lo que hice, lo único que recuerdo es pensar en las últimas palabras que el señor Richards me había dicho. De pronto, mientras me encontraba sentada en una de las bancas que se encontraban fuera del edificio, escuché aquella canción de Maroon 5 que utilizaba como tono de llamada y de manera automática, respondí sin mirar si quiera la pantalla del celular.

-¿Hola? ¿Vi? Por favor, responde…

Era la voz de Caleb, una nueva estupidez para anotar a mi día. Suspiré fastidiada y decidí sacarle el mayor provecho a la situación.

-Tienes exactamente 1 minuto para decir lo que tengas que decir y entonces dejarme en paz por el resto de mi vida.

Mientras decía esto, sentí como alguien se sentó a mi lado, con un montón de libros sobre su regazo, estaba tan metida en lo que estaba a punto de hacer que ni siquiera me molesté en ver de quien se trataba.

-Vi, perdóname por favor, fui un estúpido, un idiota pero compréndeme, no quiero perderte, eres lo más importante para mí. Por favor, dime que no hemos terminado.

-Caleb, estamos a extremos opuestos, ¿Crees que me voy a tragar el cuento de que me vas a ser fiel? ¿Sobre todo después de lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos? Seguro ya te acostaste con la mitad de tu clase y de verdad espero que lo hayas disfrutado, ahora te pido de la manera más atenta que me dejes en paz. No quiero volver a saber de ti, no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar y no quiero que vuelvas a molestar a Lizzy, ¿Está claro?

-Vi, mi amor, no seas tan extrema, cometí un error y lo acepto pero, ¿Acaso no es más importante todo nuestro pasado juntos?

-Caleb, ¿De qué manera puedo enfocarme en mi futuro si me aferro al pasado? Tú no eres más que parte de mis recuerdos, no vale la pena que luchemos por algo que no puede ser, algún día me lo vas a agradecer.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, creí que había comprendido y que al fin me dejaría vivir tranquila, pero entonces, comenzó a hablar en un tono que jamás había escuchado. Caleb no estaba acostumbrado a no salirse con la suya, jamás había recibido un no por respuesta y no estaba dispuesto a recibir uno de mi parte.

-No pienso rendirme… Te amo, no lo olvides.

Y colgó. Miré la pantalla del celular suspirando por todos los fracasos del día, lo único que quería era volver a casa, dejarme caer sobre la cama y esperar a la mañana siguiente. Justo cuando me disponía a pararme, sentí una mirada sobre mí y cuando seguí la dirección de aquel sentimiento, me di cuenta que mi compañero de banca me miraba fijamente. No pude reprimir mi pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando me percaté que era el señor Richards, mirándome con una sonrisa divertida, como si fuera un pequeño animal de circo que estaba a su disposición para hacer los trucos más impactantes.

-Ese chico Caleb sí que es insistente. Debe ser duro tener que rechazar a alguien por medio del teléfono.

Su tono de voz era divertido, me quedó claro que me veía como una niña y que le divertía verme como tal. Intenté no molestarme y que no se diera cuenta de lo furiosa que me hacía que usara ese tono conmigo por lo que suspiré intentando hablar en la forma más calmada posible.

-Si me permite decirle, profesor, me parece que nuestra relación es estrictamente académica, no creo que a usted le interesen los problemas de una chica de una ciudad pequeña.

Eso bastaría para ganar la batalla, por lo menos, así habría sido de vuelta en casa, pero no podía haber sido más ingenua. El señor Richards se llevó la mano a la barbilla, colocando su dedo índice por debajo de su nariz y me sonrío de una forma tan calculadora que un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Tiene toda la razón señorita… lo siento, debe disculparme, es el primer día y es imposible que me aprenda en nombre de todos. De todas maneras, siento haberme entrometido en asuntos que claramente no son de mi incumbencia.- Comenzó a tomar todos los libros que tenía en su regazo.-Nos veremos en clase, que tenga una buena tarde.-Y se levantó.

Al momento de comenzar a caminar, dejó caer un libro justo frente a mí y, por inercia, me agaché a recogerlo. Cuando mi tome el libro, la mano del señor Richards estaba sobre la mía y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme de tal manera que mi lata de Coca Cola se veía pálida a mi lado. Sonrió y se acercó a mi oído para susurrar.

-Esto va a ser divertido.

Y, con la discreción con la que se había acercado a mi oído, se alejó de mí, tan sutilmente que cualquiera que nos hubiera visto hubiese pensado que solo éramos un par de personas recogiendo un libro. En cuanto se alejó de mí, tuve que sentarme sobre la acera para recuperar el aliento. Mi corazón latía a un ritmo tan acelerado que pensé que si no ponía mi mano sobre mi pecho, en cualquier momento podría salirse de mi cuerpo. Quise llamar a Lizzy para contarle lo que había pasado pero simplemente no sabía que decir, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

El día había terminado y decidí volver a casa tan rápido como pude, necesitaba aferrarme a un poco de normalidad para poder pensar en todo lo que había pasado y en cómo me comportaría de aquí en adelante. En cuanto abrí la puerta, vi que Max y Lizzy ya me estaban esperando, seguro Caleb los llamó a ellos también. Los ignoré por un momento, puse mi abrigo y mis libros sobre la mesa de nuestro pequeño comedor y me dejé caer en el sofá. Ambos se acercaron a mí como si tuvieran miedo de presionar el botón equivocado.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Lizzy.- ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

Me encogí en hombros y tomé una revista que estaba frente a mí.-Debes saberlo mejor que yo, seguro Caleb ya los llamó.

Ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par y sin poder ocultarlo más, se acercaron a mí.

-Vi… tu sabes que estoy de tu lado, siempre estaré de tu lado, pero… ¿No crees que exageras un poco ese castigo que le estas poniendo?

-Lizzy, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, Caleb me aburre, si lo quiero, pero no lo amo. Si, el acto estaba bien cuando estábamos en casa, pero aquí puedo salir con quien yo quiera. Perdón Max, sé que es tu amigo, pero Caleb no despierta nada en mí.

"Nada como el señor Richards"

-Creo que debes tomar un tiempo para pensar las cosas pero, no cierres la puerta por completo ¿De acuerdo?, no quiero que te arrepientas.

-No te preocupes, yo nunca me arrepiento.

Y eso es cierto, una de las filosofías más fuertes en mi vida es jamás arrepentirme de nada de lo que hago, por algo tomo las decisiones que tomo y, si en el futuro tiene alguna consecuencia, la asumiré con orgullo.

Después de aquella inútil conversación, decidimos salir a cenar a un pub cercano llamado "O'Hara", a Lizzy le pareció buena idea ya que uno de mis personajes favoritos en la literatura es Scarlett O'Hara. El lugar no estaba nada mal, los asientos eran cómodos y la comida era buena, así como los precios. Una vez que terminamos de comer, Max pidió una ronda de cervezas para aligerar el ambiente y en cuanto llegó, encendí un cigarrillo para intentar deshacerme de mi frustración.

-Oye Vi, nunca te lo pregunté, ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar Literatura? Siempre creí que serías una abogada importante o dueña de tu propia empresa, algo donde pudieras mandar. No sabía que te gustara escribir y leer y esas cosas.

Miré mi cerveza por un segundo y sonreí de lado, antes de alzar la mirada hice lo posible por ocultar ese aire de desprecio que me había causado su comentario. Finalmente, lo miré directamente con una sonrisa convincente.

-He visto a mi padre toda mi vida, realmente no me gusta mucho su carrera o su trabajo y tener un negocio es demasiado trabajo para mí. Nunca he escrito historias, me encanta leer, he leído más libros de los que podrías imaginar y al ver lo que los autores pueden hacer con sus personajes se me pone la piel de gallina. Cuando escribes un libro eres el dueño de ese mundo que tu imaginaste, el que maneja el destino de tus personajes, ¿Qué mayor sentido de control puede haber que ese?

Justo cuando terminé aquella pregunta, escuchamos como alguien en la cabina detrás de la nuestra se reía con una falsa discreción. Suspiré exasperada y, decidida, giré para descubrir la identidad de aquella persona que había decidido tomarme como la cómica del bar. Era él, de nuevo él. Me puse rígida como una estatua, intentando hacerlo desaparecer con la mente, mientras el giraba su cuerpo en dirección a nosotros. Recargó sus brazos sobre mi respaldo y sobre ellos, su cabeza. El aspecto de profesor universitario había desaparecido y en su lugar había quedado la de un chico misterioso, peligroso y atractivo. Me sonreía con cruel diversión y eso me volvía loca, quería descubrir que le parecía tan gracioso y, sobre todo, probarle que no era un juguete del cual se podía burlar cada que tuviera la oportunidad.

-¿Podría decirme qué es lo que le parece tan gracioso?-Hice todo lo posible por no sonar como una niña de concurso de belleza ofendida.

Me sonrió sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar, a pesar de nuestra cercanía, como si aquel fuera el mejor lugar en el que podría estar en su vida.

-¿En verdad cree que el autor tiene control sobre sus personajes?-Alzó la ceja sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, era una prueba y estaba dispuesta a pasarla.

-Por supuesto ¿Quién es quien escribe la historia? El autor, si no fuera por él, los personajes no tendrían vida, los personajes le deben todo al autor y por lo tanto, él es quien decide sobre ellos.

-Vaya, es el pensamiento más egoísta e iluso que he escuchado en mi vida, este curso será realmente… entretenido.-Pronunció aquella palabra como un siseo y se levantó de su asiento.-Nos veremos mañana en clase. Y nuevamente, se fue.

No iba a permitirlo, si, era mi profesor pero eso no le daba el derecho a burlarse de mí o a jugar conmigo como si fuera el mejor juguete en su colección. Ya no estaba en la preparatoria, ya no era la reina del baile y ya no era la más popular del colegio, pero seguía siendo yo y era momento de que él supiera con quien se estaba metiendo. Me levanté sin pensarlo y corrí tras de él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. En cuanto lo encontré, lo tomé de la muñeca para llamar su atención, esperando que el fuera en único hombre de cabello negro que usaba un blazer gris oscuro desabotonado, ya era suficiente humillación por un día. Se giró hacia mí, con una mirada de sorpresa que bajó mi guardia de inmediato y, bajo la luz de la lámpara de calle del bar, pude observarlo mejor. Sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad y diversión, se veían más azules de lo que los había visto antes, su sonrisa era menos irritante pero aún más cautivadora y se veía adornada por una barba que no podía tener más de tres días. Lo observé como si fuera una estatua de museo, como si contemplara la obra maestra de cualquier artista renacentista y pude haberlo contemplado toda la noche, hasta que su voz me regresó a la realidad.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-No dejó de sonreír.

-¿Por qué?...-dije primero como un susurro, me armé de valor y lo miré desafiante.- ¿Por qué te empeñas en burlarte de mí?

Su sonrisa se esfumó y fue remplazada por una expresión confundida, como si jamás hubiese pensado escuchar eso en su vida. Como respuesta, tomo mi muñeca con su mano, acariciando mi piel con su dedo pulgar sin quitar la mirada de la mía. Sentí una corriente eléctrica sobre mi piel, tenía ganas de gritar, reír, temblar y derretirme ahí mismo, no era la mano de un chico como la de Caleb, él era un hombre y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Burlarme de ti? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Lo único que haces es reírte de mí, primero me trataste como una niña tonta cuando te pregunté porque no me habías dicho que eras un profesor, después me susurras al oído como si estuvieras coqueteando conmigo, luego te metes en mis asuntos personales y tiras tu libro para decirme que esto va a ser divertido y ahora vienes y me humillas enfrente de mis amigos. ¿Qué clase de juego estás jugando conmigo?

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez, parecía complacido con mis palabras, retiró su mano de mi muñeca y por lo tanto, me obligó a soltarlo. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y después de un segundo se inclinó un poco hacia mí.

-Aún no se si es un juego, aún no sé qué es esto, pero me gusta el rumbo que está tomando. Tienes carácter, no eres como las chicas de aquí y eso me gusta, pero quiero que jamás olvides la regla de oro: Sigo siendo tu profesor, así que es la segunda advertencia, no me tutees.

Estuve a punto de decir algo cuando colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios. Estoy segura de que mi cara se puso del color de mi labial y que él pudo percibir como mi cuerpo se estremeció ante aquel gesto.

-Eres libre de jugar esto conmigo así como eres libre de dejarlo, insisto, aún no sé a dónde nos está llevando esto pero me gustaría descubrirlo. ¿Quieres descubrirlo conmigo?

No quitó su dedo de mis labios. Tuve que reprimir un enorme impulso de besarlo, de quitarlo de ahí y lanzarme sobre sus labios. ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Por qué tenía este efecto sobre mí? Me límite a meditarlo un momento y en cuanto su mirada de cruzó con la mía, estaba perdida. Asentí con la cabeza y él sonrió triunfante ante su logro.

-Muy bien, nos veremos aquí, mañana a las 10:30 de la noche, búscame en la última mesa detrás de la máquina de música. No le digas a nadie a dónde vas o con quien vas a verte, Dios sueno como un asesino serial, en fin, confía en mí.

Retiró su dedo y sin darme tiempo de réplica, caminó hacia un Civic color gris oscuro. Sentí como la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, mis piernas parecían de papel y el mundo comenzó a girar más rápido de lo planeado. Tuve que sentarme un momento para procesar lo que estaba pasando y por más que le di vueltas, no pude comprenderlo. ¿Le gustaba? Creí que sí, ¿Quería salir conmigo? Quizá, ¿Quería acostarse conmigo? Era una enorme posibilidad. Volví a entrar al bar y regresé a mi mesa intentando disimular todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. De inmediato, comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando Violeta? ¿Es ese el chico con el que coqueteaste la otra noche? ¿El que pagó las bebidas?-A veces, Lizzy sonaba peor que mi madre.

-Primero que nada: Cálmate, no tienes razón para ponerte como si acabara de venderme por un par de monedas. Sí, es el chico de la otra noche, resulta que es uno de mis profesores, es algo prepotente y creo que la va a traer contra mí todo el semestre.

Suspiré, realmente no era fingido, pero no era por el motivo que mis amigos creían. Conforme pasaban los minutos, las horas y mis pensamientos me iba dando cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando y las decisiones tan estúpidas que había tomado hasta ahora. Realmente no conocía a aquel hombre, si, era mi profesor, pero solo eso, no sabía realmente si era un psicópata que se dedicaba a conquistar chicas en los bares para después asesinarlas y vender sus órganos por internet. Quizá, lo único que quería era una aventura con una colegiala ingenua y eso era lo que había visto en mí, una niña tonta que se dejaba seducir por un hermoso rostro misterioso e inalcanzable.

Pasé aquella noche dando vueltas en mi cama, pensaba en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en su voz, en su propuesta y en todas las maneras en la que podría terminar aquello. ¿Por qué se había interesado en mí? Es decir, sé que soy atractiva, que no poseo una belleza común y que mi carácter suele llamar mucho la atención, pero eso es con los chicos de mi edad o más jóvenes y con los pervertidos que no logran conquistar mujeres de su edad. Pero, el Sr. Williams era diferente, dudo que hubiera tenido problema alguno conquistando mujeres, pude ver como varias chicas se secreteaban mientras lo miraban y como lo desnudaban con la mirada, incluso hubo un par que de no haber estado en un lugar público, seguro se hubieran quitado la ropa frente a él para seducirlo. ¿Qué podía querer un hombre como él de mí?

Como era de esperarse, al día siguiente me quedé dormida para ir a clases, por lo que tuve que hacer todo lo humanamente posible por estar lista en menos de 5 minutos, incluyendo desayuno, baño, maquillaje, ropa y mente despejada. Lo último me fue imposible. Corrí como si fuera víctima de un acosador para encontrarme dentro del aula equivocada, al menos pude aprender que no había ningún chico atractivo en "Ideas e Instituciones Políticas y Sociales II". Por fin, después de preguntar a todo el edificio y de dar vueltas por la misma esquina, pude encontrar mi destino, entrando, por suerte, antes que el profesor. Me senté nuevamente en la primera fila, renegando nuevamente del tiempo que debía esperar por mis nuevos anteojos y esperé con la mirada perdida en la pizarra. ¿Qué haría si él también fuera el profesor de esta materia? Por suerte, delante de mis ojos apareció una mujer de unos cuarenta años, aparentemente. Tenía el cabello largo, rizado y cuidadosamente peinado para poder tenerlo suelto. Nos sonrió a todos y me miró con particular interés, quizá me había vuelto un imán de maestros. Se aclaró la garganta y de dirigió a un punto neutral de aquel cuarto.

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Aurora Hesting y seré su profesora este semestre. En esta materia, Análisis y comprensión de los textos literarios clásicos y modernos, no solo nos dedicaremos a leer libro tras libro, comprenderemos a la mente detrás de aquellos versos que cautivaron el alma de millones, la mano que ha creado esos personajes con los que muchos nos hemos identificado, la mente que imaginó esos mundos donde muchos han querido vivir.

Después de eso, me perdí. No era que la lección fuese aburrida o que la profesora no supiera dar su clase, de hecho, era la segunda más interesante que había tenido hasta ahora, contando la del Sr. Richards. Sin embargo, no pude evitar recordar nuestra conversación de ayer, el trato que habíamos hecho y no había decidido si en realidad iría a verlo esa noche. De pronto, la señora Hesting puso un montón de libros sobre su escritorio y nos miró a todos de reojo.

-Nuestro primer tema serán "Amores prohibidos", quiero que elijan una novela, la que ustedes quieran, siempre y cuando hable de un amor prohibido. No importa que se repita entre ustedes, lo que quiero es leer su opinión acerca de ellos, ¿Creen que los protagonistas actuaron bien? ¿Creen que el autor les dio el mejor final posible? Si su respuesta es no, quiero saber qué final le habrían dado ustedes. Aquí tengo unos ejemplos de los libros que pueden utilizar, espero que me digan al final de la clase que libro van a escoger.

Amores prohibidos, no cabe duda que la vida te da las respuestas que buscas cuando más las necesitas. Cuando la señora Hesting me preguntó con su melódica voz maternal que libro elegiría, respondí con toda seguridad.

-Cumbres Borrascosas.

-Interesante elección señorita…

-Sanders.

-Señorita Sanders, ¿Por qué ha elegido esta novela en particular?

Sonreí y me encogí en hombros. Pude haber mencionado que era una de mis novelas favoritas, que el personaje de Catherine me parecía muy complejo para ser analizado por completo o que estaba en total desacuerdo con el final que Emily Brontë había elegido para una de sus mejores obras. Sin embargo, iba más allá de todo, mi respuesta era simple y ya sabía que era lo que quería hacer.


	3. Recordando a un extraño

Recordando a un extraño.

Querida señora Richards:

Me siento un poco decepcionada de usted, realmente creí que nos estábamos llevando bien, pero he escuchado que ha investigado un poco sobre mi usando el nombre y apellido que le proporcioné en mis cartas. Creí que lo que hablábamos entre nosotras se quedaba entre nosotras, pero por lo visto, hice bien en desconfiar de usted. ¿Cree que le he dado mi nombre real? ¿Cree que sería tan tonta como para terminar con esta partida que apenas comienza? Mi madre siempre me ha dicho: Desconfía de todo el mundo hasta que demuestren que son de confianza e incluso en esos momentos, sigue desconfiando. Realmente mi madre es una mujer sabia, ¿No le parece?

Me encantaría saber lo que estos dos meses sin saber de mí, sin recibir una sola carta, pista o nota le habrán hecho, ¿Pensó que había desaparecido? No es así. Esa fue mi manera de castigar su comportamiento, la forma en la que yo le expreso a usted mi desacuerdo en sus acciones o su actitud. Teníamos un trato y usted estuvo a punto de quebrarlo, ¿No agradece ahora mi inteligencia? Aun así, veo que sigue sin mencionarle nada al Señor Richards, por eso no he terminado con esto, por eso es que hoy vuelve a saber de mí, porque, me imagino que quiere seguir reuniendo información sobre mí y la relación que tengo con su marido, después de todo, aquel que tiene información tiene el poder. Ahora, hablemos de lo que a usted realmente le interesa, la historia que nos tiene en esta relación disfuncional que en lo personal me encanta.

Intentaba sentirme segura sobre la decisión que había tomado en la clase de la señora Hesting, pero en cuanto llegué a la clase del señor Richards volvieron a surgir todas aquellas inseguridades que no me habían dejado dormir la noche anterior. Como lo hice en la primera clase, me senté en la primera fila, esperando alguna señal de su parte para convencerme que lo que había pasado ayer no había sido una simple alucinación provocada por el alcohol. Nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme. Era como si fuera parte del mobiliario, como el aire que corre de vez en cuando, incluso menos relevante que la pintura en la pared. Comencé a considerar la posibilidad de que me estuviera volviendo loca o quizá había soñado todo y él era un profesor completamente normal y yo una estudiante retorcida que comenzaba a tener fantasías con su profesor. Estaba considerando internarme en una institución psiquiátrica hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y, por un instante, pude ver cómo me dedicó una media sonrisa tan perversa que sentí escalofríos desde la punta de los dedos hasta la cabeza.

El resto del día avanzó con completa normalidad y por alguna razón que aún no logro entender, me sentí llena de energía. Llegando a casa, sonreí con toda normalidad y entré tan tranquila como pude a mi habitación, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que faltaba menos de una hora para mi encuentro con el único hombre del planeta que me había dejado sin palabras. Tenía que verme perfecta, tenía que asegurarme que él jamás volvería a verme como una colegiala ingenua con la que cualquiera podía jugar. Me probé una docena de atuendos diferentes, desde vestidos formales hasta simples pantalones y nada parecía lo suficiente para lo que quería lograr. Me dejé caer sobre la cama, exasperada y a punto de rendirme, escuché como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Hey, Vi, llegó hoy un paquete para ti, creo que tus padres te extrañan más de lo que pensábamos.

-Déjalo en la sala, no quiero nada, mi vida se termina aquí y ahora.

-Ay Violeta por Dios, no sé qué te tiene así, pero hazme el favor de venir por tus cosas.

Me levanté de la cama del peor humor posible, salí por el paquete y, con la misma determinación, entré a mi habitación azotando la puerta tan fuerte que seguro mis padres lo habían escuchado hasta nuestro hogar. Puse la gran caja rosa sobre la cama, abriéndola con el cuidado que un escuadrón anti bombas desarma los explosivos más letales del mundo. Conforme iba retirando las capas de papel, mi sonrisa iba creciendo y fue cuando comencé a creer en los deseos y las hadas madrinas que acuden en rescate de quienes realmente lo necesitan. Saqué del interior un hermoso vestido blanco sin mangas, con vuelo hasta la rodilla y un delgado cinturón blanco para marcar la cintura, pero, no solo eso, entre más buscaba más encontraba, sin duda mis padres habían escuchado mis plegarias y actuaban más express que un cargo millonario a una tarjeta de crédito robada.

Me puse el vestido blanco junto con unos tacones negros patrocinados por la milagrosa caja rosa, utilizando el nuevo maquillaje que había estado escondido debajo de una larga carta sentimental que había podido resumir en "Te amamos" "Haz que me sienta orgullosa". Labios rojos, mi mejor firma, y delineador negro para asegurarme que aquel hombre jamás volviera a burlarse de mí. Después de asegurarme que los toques finales estuvieran en su lugar y que los risos de mi cabello se mostraran como un peinado de poco esfuerzo, tomé un abrigo de piel negro y salí del apartamento sin reparar en explicar a donde iría, con quien ni a qué hora volvería.

Entré al bar sintiendo las piernas como gelatina, pensando en miles de escenarios posibles. Primero pensé que me dejaría plantada, ese sería el mejor de todos los casos. Luego, mi mente comenzó a pensar que el señor Richards era el peor de los proxenetas de la ciudad y se dedicaba a reclutar a las chicas de ciudades pequeñas para venderlas al mejor postor, quizá así había comprado su auto. Y, lo peor, llegué a pensar que me citaba ahí para invitarme a unirme a una de esas religiones raras donde el camino del señor es la abstinencia, la rectitud y los trajes grises que solo dejaban los ojos de las chicas a la vista.

Mientras me acercaba a la mesa donde debíamos encontrarnos, pude verlo, aunque fuera solo su silueta. Entonces, los nervios se volvieron aún peores y sentí la necesidad de aferrarme a algo. ¿Por qué sentía a aquel hombre tan intimidante? Sólo estaba ahí leyendo un libro muy grueso. Era como cualquier hombre en un bar, claro, cualquier hombre guapo, de no más de 30 años, con un aire misterioso e interesante que olía a Hugo Boss. Justo cuando había encontrado mi mejor oportunidad para escapar, alzó la mirada y me sonrío de una forma tan encantadora, que juro que la fuerza en esa sonrisa fue lo que me terminó de acercar a él.

-Viniste, creí que te habrías arrepentido, vamos, toma asiento.

Aunque no hubiese sido una orden, obedecí el comentario como si así lo hubiera sido. Él me miró divertido y procedió a llamar a un mesero. Martini seco para él, Daiquiri de mango para mí. Después de un par de minutos de silencio incómodo, me sonrió y comenzó lo que creí que sabía lo que venía, pero solo comprobé que no tenía la más mínima idea.

-Creo que es justo que sea yo quien comience a hablar, después de todo, fui yo quien te citó aquí.

-Vaya, creí que solo querías que nos quedáramos aquí, sentados en silencio.

-Suena tentador, pero tengo algo mejor en mente.

Lo miré, me sonreía aún, pero no podía definir lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, jamás me había sido imposible leer a una persona.

-¿Recuerdas la noche que nos conocimos?

-¿Disculpa?

Río ligeramente.

-Que si recuerdas como fue que nos conocimos tú y yo.

Lo miré confundida.

-Pues claro, no tiene mucho, estábamos en el Blitz…

-Te equivocas.

Abrí los ojos como platos, lo miré directamente, sintiéndome en una fantasía, un sueño de esos que me invadían desde aquel día que lo había visto por primera vez.

-¿Cómo que me equivoco? No creas que me harás creer que nos conocimos en clase.

-Tampoco fue ahí, fue mucho tiempo antes.

Dejé mi bebida sobre la mesa y lo miré con mayor interés. Quizá se había vuelto loco o quizá me estaba confundiendo con alguien más, justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar me miró.

-Me imaginé que no lo recodarías, por eso, este juego se vuelve más interesante.

-¿Y quién te crees que eres?- Las palabras habían salido por sí mismas, ya era demasiado tarde para retractarme.

-¿Por qué no me lo explicas? – Me miró, con la barbilla alta y sus ojos fijos en mí.

-Sé que eres mi profesor, pero yo jamás te busqué, eres tú quien siempre parece estarme siguiendo.

-Es porque te estoy siguiendo.

-¿Qué?

Sonrió nuevamente y volvió a llamar al mesero. Pensé seriamente en marcar el 911 y dejar que una operadora escuchara nuestra conversación pero, por extraño que sonara, no tenía miedo. Confiaba en él, quería confiar en él, los sentimientos que despertaba en mi eran demasiado intensos como para perderlos en un ataque de pánico.

-Mira Violeta, no quiero darle más vueltas a este asunto. Sé exactamente quién eres y sé cómo eres, no la cara que todos quieren que veas, sino la verdadera tú.

Arqueé la ceja y lo miré fijamente. Crucé mis brazos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién soy exactamente según tú señor acosador?

Tomo un sorbo de su Martini, miró la copa vacía y después me miró a mí.

-Eres una excelente actriz.

-Hasta donde yo sabía, estoy estudiando literatura, no actuación, así que no entiendo porque me haces este tipo de comentarios.

-Porque requiero de tus servicios.

-Mira, puedes ser mi maestro y lo que sea, pero eso no te da el derecho de hablarme como si yo fuera tu prostituta.

-Si tú te sientes de esa manera, adelante, pero no son ese el tipo de servicios que necesito, necesito a una chica como tú, que sepa actuar y que me ayude en un par de cosas que necesito hacer.

-¿Y qué son exactamente esas cosas que necesitas hacer?

-No tan rápido, no puedo contarle esto a cualquiera que me pregunta, no habría diferencia entre esta información y decir la hora.

-¿Entonces qué hago aquí?

-Quiero confiar en ti.

-Quiero que confíes en mí.

-No es tan simple…-Su voz sonaba mucho más baja que cuando la conversación había iniciado.

-¿Qué… qué tengo que hacer?

Pude ver un leve brillo en sus ojos y no supe si arrepentirme de lo que había terminado de preguntar. Por lo que sabía hasta ahora, él podría estar planeando un asesinato, una estafa o algún tipo de trato con el narcotráfico y ahí estaba yo, dispuesta a ser su cordero de sacrificio. Si mi madre me hubiera visto, seguro estaría negando con la cabeza y llamado al FBI para que alejaran al señor Richards de mi vida para siempre.

-Tienes que descubrir quién soy.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo demonios obtuviste puesto de profesor? ¿Si sabes que me dijiste tu nombre desde el primer momento que nos conocimos verdad?

-Así es, te lo dije, pero que sepas cual es mi nombre no quiere decir que recuerdes quien soy.

-Eres mi profesor.

-Ahora lo soy, no siempre lo fui.

-¿No es más simple que me lo recuerdes?

-Es más aburrido.

Suspiré. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que yo hubiera podido olvidarme de él? Jamás podría olvidarme de él. Lo miré fijamente, forzando a mí mente a recordar a aquel hombre pero por más que lo intenté, solo podía recordar mi primera noche en la ciudad. Por supuesto que me parecía familiar, tenía el rostro de un modelo y el estilo de un actor de Hollywood, ¿Cómo no podría sentir que lo conocía? Pero fuera de eso, era un completo desconocido.

Sin previo aviso, terminó su Martini, tomó su libro y se levantó de su asiento. Bajé la mirada y de pronto, se acercó a mi oído, susurrando de tal manera que pude sentir su respiración cerca de mi oreja.

-Espero que lo descubras, no quiero pensar que eres tan frívola como muchos creen que eres.

Y sin dejarme responder, se alejó, pagó y salió del lugar. Al parecer, mi mente estaba más despierta que mi cuerpo, porque por más que quise ir tras él, mi cuerpo no respondió. Me sentí tan confundida, ¿Quién era aquel hombre?

Al día siguiente, decidí no ir a clases, necesitaba mi cerebro tan despierto como fuera posible, así que le dije a Lizzie que tenía una resaca mortal y que necesitaba reponerme. Para mi sorpresa, no se quedó a discutir, lo que hizo mi trabajo aún más sencillo, y en cuanto salió por la puerta, puse manos a la obra. El señor Richards dijo que me conocía antes de aquella noche en el Blitz, por lo que debía revisar todas y cada una de mis fotos en mi computadora. Siempre conservé cada foto que me fue tomada en archivos separados por fecha, evento social y relevancia, no por narcisismo, más bien, en caso de que fueran necesarias, como lo era el caso.

Pasé toda la mañana revisando meticulosamente cada una de las fotos, pude ver mi fiesta de 16 años, mis vacaciones en las Bahamas, mi presentación ante todos como una chica de sociedad, la graduación, incluso cada una de las fiestas a las que había asistido. Cada momento de mi vida adolescente estaba registrado con pequeños pixeles y archivados en ese aparato insignificante pero, por más que busqué, no había señales de Demian Richards por ningún lado. Era imposible que lo hubiera confundido o que no lo hubiera visto, presté demasiada atención, sin embargo, parecía que él no había existido en mi vida hasta hace dos semanas.

En cuanto Lizzie llegó a casa, me encontraba lo suficientemente desesperada como para recurrir a ella. Normalmente odiaba meterla en mis asuntos, sobre todo en asuntos como este, que podían estar relacionados con desconocidos, pero realmente quería saber porque Demian me necesitaba y más que eso, quería que me necesitara.

-Oye Lizzie… dime… ¿Conoces a Demian Richards?

-¿Demian Richards? No me suena, es decir, el apellido un poco pero es un apellido muy común.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién se apellida así?

-O sea, no es como que tenga a alguien en mente pero sé que lo he escuchado por algún lado.

-Vaya… y dime, ¿Recuerdas al chico que conocimos en nuestra primera noche aquí?

-¿El qué resultó ser tu profesor? Sí, claro que lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdas haberlo visto antes de esa noche?

-¿Qué? Claro que no, Vi, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nada, es solo que, me parece muy conocido, solo eso.

-Quizá porque tiene un aire con Matt Bomer.

-Sí, seguro es eso, sabes lo enamorada que estoy de él.

-Aunque por más que intento que entiendas que es gay, me ignoras.

-SI bueno, si recuerdas ese apellido, por fa, cuéntamelo, sabes que no soporto tener ese tipo de dudas y que no se me olvida hasta que lo resuelvo.

-Claro Vi, no me gustaría torturarte con algo tan importante como un apellido tan extravagante.

Del sarcasmo pasó a la risa y no pude evitar reír con ella. En el fondo, deseaba que ella lo conociera, así la respuesta estaría presente y todo sería más fácil para mí. Volví a mi habitación y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Cerré mis ojos e intenté recordar todo lo que habíamos hablado la noche anterior. "Es porque te estoy siguiendo". Quizá, él me había dado la respuesta, lo más seguro era que él quería que yo lo descubriera, si no, ¿Para qué seguirme tanto?

Abrí la computadora nuevamente y decidí entrar a todas mis redes sociales. ¿Twitter? Después de todo, dijo que me estaba siguiendo, que más información quería. Comencé a revisar a cada uno de mis seguidores, pero ninguno llevaba el nombre de "Demian Richards". Empecé a leer un poco sus tweets, esperando poder reconocerlo, pero después de los primeros 15 usuarios, todos me parecían iguales. Decidí cambiar a algo un poco más sencillo y entré a Facebook. Busqué entre todos mis amigos y ni siquiera conocía a alguien con el apellido "Richards", empecé a buscar entre los amigos de Lizzie y quedé en el mismo lugar. Las desventajas de compartir casi todos tus amigos con tu mejor amiga. Hice lo mismo con 10 más de mis amigos y volví al punto en el que había comenzado. Estaba atorada en un punto sin retorno. Cerré la computadora, dejándola a un lado para evitar lanzarla contra la pared y deje caer mi cara sobre la almohada.

Desperté sobresaltada al día siguiente, sin saber a qué hora me había quedado dormida y como había sido que había cambiado de ropa. Quizá mi cerebro si tenía una función automática para estos casos de fatiga mental. Estuve determinada a ir a clases y confrontar al señor Richards, después de todo, ¿Qué tan difícil era recordarme como nos habíamos conocido realmente? Entré a la ducha, forzándome a recordar cada uno de los rostros que había visto el día anterior. Qué diferente era mi vida ahora. En todas las fotos estaba sonriendo, con un acompañante diferente. Todos parecían estar desesperados por tener esa foto junto a mí y yo… yo solo me veía aburrida. Era tan fácil ser yo en ese entonces, a pesar de que solo había pasado un mes, me sentía a años luz de aquella chica que se esforzaba por estar en boca de todos y en la mira de la cámara.

Caleb había estado ahí, en cada una de esas fotografías, abrazándome, besándome, adorándome. ¿Por qué me había sido tan difícil amarlo? Mi vida sería tan simple si me hubiera limitado a aceptar una vida armada con él. Si las chicas en el medio oriente podían hacerlo ¿Qué me detenía a mí? Negué con la cabeza, ese no era el estilo de vida que yo quería, no era la vida que yo merecía. Mis padres siempre me decían que había nacido para ser una estrella y eso era precisamente lo que yo tenía pensado hacer. Haber aceptado pasar el resto de mi vida con Caleb hubiera sido una condena directa a vivir en el club campestre y en clubes de lectura haciendo reseñas sobre "50 sombras de Grey" y "Como la película fue mejor que el libro".

Entonces, me golpeó, ese pequeño flash de recuerdos que parecía ser mi salvación. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza como si quisiera mantener cada pensamiento que venía a mí dentro de ella. Salí corriendo del baño hacia mi cuarto con una toalla amarrada a mi cintura y pude escuchar el grito de Max pidiéndome que "Me cubriera mejor", como si pudiera importarme menos. Abrí de golpe la computadora y abrí la carpeta "Cena en casa de los Rye". Pasé cada una de las fotografías, Caleb y yo besándonos, sus padres abrazándome, su tío riendo con alguno de mis chistes, su tía mirándome como una estrella y entonces, me encontré con un montón de archivos corruptos.

-¡CARAJO!

Justo cuando pensé que había resuelto el misterio, parecía que la vida no quería que me metiera a un callejón del cual probablemente no podría salir. Me vestí tan pronto como pude y salí completamente determinada a la sala, donde estaban Max y Lizzie.

-Max, necesito la verdad y solo la verdad, no puedes negarte a responder ninguna de mis preguntas y quiero que seas tan claro como te sea posible, ¿Está claro?

-¿Qué? Vi, ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Solo dime que lo harás.

-¿Tengo derecho a un abogado?

-¡Maxwell! Esto es serio

-De acuerdo, pero no sé por qué estás tan misteriosa últimamente.

-Max, ¿Conoces a alguien de apellido Richards?

-¿Richards? Me suena bastante, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Aquí la que hace las preguntas soy yo.

-¡Ya basta Violeta! ¡No le hables así a Max! ¿Por qué lo tratas como si fuera un criminal? ¿Qué tiene ese tal Demian Richards que te tiene tan histérica?

-¿Demian Richards?

-¡SILENCIO MAX! – gritamos ambas.

Después de un largo momento de silencio, suspiré y decidí confesar, aunque claro, sin decir la verdad.

-Bien… lo que pasa es… creo que conozco a mi profesor desde antes de venir a la universidad.

-¿Y? Violeta, eso no tiene nada de extraordinario, si lo conoces pues, que bien, si no, sigue con tu vida, no veo como esto puede afectarte a tal grado de venir a interrogar a mi novio como si tu vida dependiera de eso.

-Es solo que… no sé, quería un inicio nuevo ¿sabes?, poder venir a un lugar donde pudiera equivocarme, donde no tuviera que pretender ser perfecta. Solo quiero saber que tan bien me conoce, si es que me conoce, no quisiera que resultara ser amigo de mis padres y terminara contándoles todo lo que hago aquí.

Nos miramos mutuamente. Si había alguien en el mundo que sabía lo duro que me había sido fingir algo que no soy, era Lizzie. Ella sabía cuánto deseaba huir, ser libre de ser quien realmente era, vivir sin preocuparme por el que dirán y logran mis metas por mi cuenta. Ella suspiró, me abrazó y acarició mi cabello como sólo hacía cuando intentaba consolarme.

-Te entiendo Vi, solo, respira un poco, no me asustes así. Sabes que somos tus amigos y te ayudaremos en lo que sea, cuando sea y como sea, solo pídelo por favor sin convertirlo en una orden. Somos tus amigos, no tus sirvientes, no actúes de forma tan extraña, realmente pensé que algo malo estaba pasando.

La abracé igual, al menos me había creído. No crea, mi querida señora Richards, que no me siento mal al mentirle a mi mejor amiga, siempre que lo hago siento como un poco de mi alma muere en el proceso, pero, solo intento protegerla de quien soy y las consecuencias que puede traer ser mi amigo. Si lo mira de esa manera, realmente mentir es un enorme sacrificio de mi parte. Es por eso que quise comenzar esta bella amistad que mantengo con usted con el pie derecho y ser completamente honesta y abierta, siempre y cuando usted no haga algo que ponga en tela de juicio nuestra amistad. Claro, eso no incluye mi nombre ni los de los participantes de esta maravillosa historia, aunque claro, sería realmente estúpido cambiar el nombre de su marido puesto que su apellido es también el suyo.

Después de aquella terapia sentimental, de un par de abrazos y de haber ido a comprar la mejor botella de vino que mi cartera pudo permitir. Volvimos a casa, con un mejor humor y con la mayor disposición a resolver aquel misterio que tanto me agobiaba. Max puso todo de su parte, intentando recordar si quiera aquel apellido tan común que no dejaba de darme vueltas por la cabeza.

-Sé que la respuesta está en las fotos de la cena en casa de Caleb, no sé por qué, pero tengo un vago recuerdo de haber conocido a alguien ahí.

-Eso fue hace dos años, casi no recuerdas nada, cuando tenías 16 fue tu peor época.

-No puedo creer que haya perdido esas fotos.

-Richards…

-Si Max, ya te dije que es Demian Richards.

-Sabes Vi, no recuerdo mucho el apellido Richards, pero el nombre Demian me es tan familiar. ¿Dónde dices que tienes esas fotos?

Fui tan rápido como pude por mi computadora y se la di. Comenzó a buscar en la carpeta que le dije y después entro a varios enlaces, escribió un par de códigos y como por arte de magia, las fotos habían sido recuperadas.

-Deberías hacer un respaldo en una USB, sino, perderás todas estas fotos para siempre.

-¡Ay Max! Me alegro que seas tan geek, si no fueras el novio de mi mejor amiga podría besarte.

-No te preocupes Vi, yo lo besaré por ti.

Comenzamos a ver las fotos con mayor atención y, entonces, nos cruzamos con una donde estaban todas las personas que habían asistido a aquella cena.

-Vi… ya se quien es…

-No te preocupes Max… Yo también lo sé.


End file.
